nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Fool's Accord
Fool's Accord is a spear-type weapon in NieR RepliCant and NieR Gestalt ''(NIER) and is received upon clearing the 4th level of the 3rd door in the DLC The World of Recycled Vessel. It is part of a set along with Fool's Embrace and Fool's Lament. Description ''"A lance birthed as part of a pact with an ancient red dragon." Weapon Story This is a story about a sad prince. A story from a long time ago. A dark force attacked his kingdom. In a single night an army of red-eyed monsters decimated it along with enough black dragons to cover up the sky. It’s been said that the King and Queen were disembowelled in the royal city under the claws of the black dragon, and the entire place was a sea of blood. The prince and his sister were able to escape, but the prince vowed to become a demon of vengeance after witnessing the disaster. This is the story of a frightening prince. A history of a war from very long ago. A cruel and murderous prince indulged himself in the violence of vengeance. He killed all fleeing enemies as if it was a matter of course. Some people have even seen the prince slash the enemies’ bodies multiple times. Not even the commander could hold him back, as the prince threw himself into the cruel battlefields. This is the story about an unfortunate prince. A story about a rocky and unfortunate path of fate. The next battlefield was where a goddess was to be protected. The prince slashed at the enemy, cut off their limbs, opened up their bowels, cut off their heads, and gouged out their eyes. He couldn’t even tell if the blood on him was his or the enemies’. The heavily wounded prince fell at last. The prince experienced excruciating pain as he lied in a puddle of blood. He looked up with blurry eyes, and saw the shape of a cursed dragon. This is the story of a mad prince. A story from long ago about an encounter with a dragon. In front of the prince was a heavily injured red dragon. The prince wished to kill it. Even though the dragon wasn’t black in color, their species was still responsible for his parents' death. The dragon spoke as the prince raised his sword. “I will let you live. We will exchange our souls, and I will give you power.” The Prince thought about it long and hard, and decided to enter into a pact with the dragon. It didn’t matter what he’d lose, it didn’t matter if it is a dragon, nothing else mattered as long as he could wield his blade of vengeance. The only thing in the Prince’s heart was a pitch black desire. Trivia *The description and appearance is a direct reference to the pact between Caim and the "ancient red dragon" from the game Drakengard. *Unlike its One-Handed and Two-Handed Sword DLC counterparts, it is not the strongest spear in the game. *Upon close inspection, the weapon itself takes the shape of a level 2 Angelus Category:Weapons Category:NieR Weapons Category:Spears